


Beyond professional

by Arel_Draconia



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Draconia/pseuds/Arel_Draconia
Summary: Rangiku is injured taking a blow for her Captain. Toshiro dutifully watches over her and contemplates how their relationship had changed over the years.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Seireitei Server Birthday Gift Exchange 2020





	Beyond professional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LethanWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is a gift fic to one of my favorite bleach authors, LethanWolf. The discord server we're in has recently had its second birthday so some of the writers did a gift fic exchange. Hey Lethan! I love reading your work and I hope this little piece I wrote brings you a fraction of the joy your work brings me!

She’d taken a hit for him again. She’d done her duty as his lieutenant. She’d done everything in her power to make sure her captain didn’t fall. He still hated it, as he stood by her bedside with his arms crossed and brows furrowed with frustration. Her breathing had calmed which meant she was no longer in any danger. He would have to thank Unohana later. She had respectfully let him stay in the room as she worked provided he stay well out of the way. He'd made to argue with her before she'd even spoken, assuming she'd try to kick him out. He’d have to apologize for that, she was just trying to do her job after all. Much like his lieutenant had done hers.

He tried to remember when exactly their relationship had shifted to that of beyond comrades in arms, beyond Captain and Lieutenant. With everything that had been happening some of the events blurred together. Their relationship seemed like a small blip on the map despite it being one of the largest aspects of his life. 

Rangikus reiatsu flickered a little and he looked down at her to see her face scrunched in discomfort. He was just about to turn to call for Unohana when suddenly Rangiku woke with a start and a couple coughs. Her eyes were wide and fearful, she most likely still believed herself to be in danger. His hand caught hers and he looked into her wide fearful eyes.

“Rangiku, it’s me. You’re safe. So am I, you saved me.” He said and smiled for her. She calmed down after a few moments and her body suddenly remembered the state she was in. She passed out once more just as sudden as she’d woken. He called for a squad member and informed her she’d woken up. This time he let himself be herded out of the room as multiple squad members started healing her.

Toshiro stood outside leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked down to the floor berating himself. It was partially his fault that she’d gotten into this state. He hadn’t seen the blow coming, lucky for him his lieutenant had. And like the good lieutenant she was, placed herself between him and danger. He looked over his shoulder as he sensed Captain Unohana approaching him.

“Lieutenant Matsumoto is strong, Captain Hitsugaya. She’ll be fine.” She said reassuringly. Toshiro didn’t need to be reminded of this. He knew first hand how strong his Lieutenant was. It wouldn’t do for him to be cold to her though. She was only trying to help him. He gave her a nod, though he couldn’t force himself to smile. The smile she gave him told him she knew exactly what he was going through. She stood beside him as a show of support. He appreciated the gesture though he would never admit it. Her gentle reiatsu worked wonders on his racing mind. He tried to focus on it instead of undesirable thoughts. 

After a few silent moments an officer stepped out and opened his mouth to speak, likely to call for Captain Unohana. He was clearly surprised to see both of them outside the room. He recovered quickly and took a position of attention to address them.

“She’s been stabilized, she should wake up shortly. All she needs is some rest for a few days and she should be fine.” He said quickly, bowed and then rushed off to attend to another patient. Toshiro looked to Unohana who nodded with another gentle, knowing smile. Despite their relationship being secret, Unohana had a knack of knowing when things were more than they seemed. Besides he hadn't exactly been trying to hide his blatant concern in the heat of the moment. He nodded in gratitude and entered the room that seemed so silent now without the clamor of 4th squad members working to set up machines.

He approached Rangiku’s bedside slowly as if he were afraid to wake her. She looked peaceful at last. He grabbed her hand gently, as if it might shatter in his grasp. When she showed no outward reaction he gave it a gentle squeeze. It always amazed him how easily her touch could ground him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she squeezed back. Her eyes fluttered open shortly after.

“Hey Captain.” She said, her voice was scratchy but still she smiled for him. Toshiro reached towards the table at her bedside where a bottle of water lay. He lifted it to her lips and held it there while she drank. He took it away when she was done. She lifted his hand to her face and nuzzled against it with a sigh. 

“I’m glad you’re here. I knew you would be but it still makes me happy.” She said looking at him with a smile. He gently brushed some of her hair from her face with his free hand. The one she wasn’t holding on to like her life depended on it. 

“There isn’t a place you could go that I wouldn’t follow you Rangiku. Someone has to drag you back to the office.” He said with a smirk and her smile changed. It was one of the private smiles that he knew were only for him. Her smiles brightened his world. Not that he ever told her. She rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand, reminding him she had yet to let go. He could never bring himself to pull away from her. The world always seemed brightest when they were connected in some way. All thoughts of the war they had recently fought were purged from his mind at the sound of her voice. He could never live without her, but he had nearly been forced to. 

"I hope you don't mind that I take a few days off to recover?" She asked in a tone that he could tell she was joking. He'd give her time off whether she asked for it or not. She was injured, she deserved time to recuperate. Its not like he'd be too overwhelmed after a few days, she often wasn't much help in the office anyway. The thought brought another smile to his face.

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” He said sitting down at her side only for her to pull him towards her again. He didn't want to reach out to steady himself in case his hand landed on one of her injuries so he was forced to let himself fall towards her. His face landed on her stomach and she laughed, a beautiful sound but a little annoying at the moment. “What are you doing?” He asks, lifting his face from her stomach and looking into her amused blue eyes with a scowl.

“I want you to lay next to me. I always sleep better with you nearby.” She says with a smirk. Likely alluding to her daily naps in the office. He scoffs but even she can tell there was no actual heat to it and he knows he can’t resist her for much longer when she asks him again.

He sighs and lays down next to her and she gives him a delighted smile that could lighten even Yamamotos mood. She lays her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat. It always caught him off guard how she could be so mature at times but so childish at other times. If someone had told him when he was younger that somehow he’d end up with the crazy, scary, older woman as a girlfriend he would have laughed at them. The after life had a funny way of working out sometimes. As odd as their relationship was, it was theirs and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“Hey Rangiku?” He whispers to her. He half expected no response, thinking she’d already fallen asleep. He’s relieved when she hums in question after a moment. “Let’s take a few weeks off together.” He says in a whisper and waits for her answer. She doesn’t say anything but he feels her arms tighten around him. He smiles knowing that's the only answer he needs and lets himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I'm working on a project that is gonna be fairly different from my other works. It's gonna be more action than fluff. Its gonna have a villain and everything! I don't know if I wanna make it canon to this one or make it into its own original story though. If you have input on that idea leave a comment please. Thanks again.


End file.
